Shattered Light's
by Bipper Chiper
Summary: Sakura was your everyday plain Jane, but her life all of a sudden changes. When a portal opens in the middle of the night at an old abandoned park. Strangers are lurking in the shadows, searching for the "Seal of lights" and apparently Sakura is the map. Join Sakura Haruno as she dives into the unknown. (AN: Same story new title and summary)


**_AN: Hello dear_** ** _readers! I might turn this into a multi chapter, with a plot...who knows! Once again, I'm on mobile. So bear with me here. Once again, I may end up making this a multi chapter. I do not own Naruto. Just the plot._**

 **Prologue**

It was a cool breezy afternoon, in Konoha. People were scurrying off with their busy schedules. It wasn't long before the bell would ring indicating that school would be out for the weekend.

"What should we do tonight?" Ino asked, turning her attention to her lime green crilic nails.

Sakura thought about her schedule for the up coming weekend. She was a simple person; she didn't do much of anything besides going to school and doing housework. She had a mother and a father as well with an older brother.

She had a simple life. She did though however, once in awhile, go to house parties with Naruto,Ino and her brother.

She was the flavor of vanilla. Simply plain. Despite this, she was an outgoing person with her own security's, She just wish that her life could change. She wanted excitement in her life.

"Well, I do need to study this weekend. I have an exam on monday." Sakura said, placeing her index finger on her glossed lips. Sakura was beautiful, to an extent. She didn't have an hour glass body, nor did she had a good sized rack. She was, however beautiful in a bizzar way. Unlike her brother, she was at least a five but her brother was an eleven. If that was possible. What had really made her standout of the crowd was the color of her hair.

When she was a lass, she was bullied quit often. She had a large four-head, pink hair (Some of the grow ups had asked her parents if her hair color was natural...they said yes) thus making her a target.

When Sakura had entered high school, the kids thought it was pretty cool, but others thought it was weird. She didn't have much people bulling her, besides Karin.

"Always with the studying, why don't you get out there and party? Migle with other people." Ino said in a board tone. The bell had rung, signaling that it was time to go home. Letting out a frustrating sigh Ino picked-up her bags with a fowl swoop motion and swung the dark leather bag over her shoulder. Before she goes home, she'll have to pick up a new one. Out of dates weren't Ino taste.

"Look Sakura I have to go and get a new bag, hit me up later. Me and Naruto won't be around forever. _You_ need to get out of that shell of yours, and open up more." With that said and before Sakura could reply, Ino was out the door. Ino had been with Sakura through thick and thin. When she was in her first year of Junior high, her parents had gotten a divorce. Instead of living with her mother she had ended up staying with her father and his new family. Sakura really did took after her father.

"Is everything okay, Sakura?" her teacher Iruka asked, "Oh! I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm okay, honest." Sakura had gathered her belongings and stuffed them in her backpack, she didn't really care for purses. In the parking lot, she had spotted her brother. "Jeez, what took you so long?" he had asked once she had entered the vehicle. "Late studding, you know the usual." her brother made a low humming sound.

"Well, mom and dad are going on a date tonight, and I'm going over to Deidara's house later." When she had first meet Deidara he was ontop of her brother who was planting kisses onto his half naked body. Sakura had felt embarrassed at the scene before her eyes. She was the first person to came home that night.Ever since then, she had made sure she'd texted her brother to make sure they weren't doing anything sexual.

Once they had gotten home, Sakura made her way twords the fridge, searching for some fruit mixed that their parents had made yesterday night. Her brother gave her a pat on the head, grabbing a red bull from the fridge door. Saying his fair wells, he had left Sakura to her own devices.

With her fruit and a glass of milk she had sat on the sofa. The house was beautiful, it was built in the late eight-teen hundreds. It was a pale blue color, the borders of the house were white. The living room was a nice soft yellow color, although she didn't really like the color, but she could deal it for now anyways. The furniture was organized in a fashion manner, the curtains were a dark burgedy red.

It had two bathrooms, four bedrooms, a dining area and a pretty spacious kitchen. Her bedroom was downstairs next to the bathroom while her parents and her brothers as well the spare room were upstairs. She pretty much had the downstairs bathroom all to herself.

Returning to her room, she had unpacked her school bag and brought out her books. As she begun studding, Sakura couldn't help but think about Ino's words.

She didn't feel comfortable being alone with strangers without her friends being there. As the time passed she had sighed, deciding that it would be good to make new friends. With that in mind, she grabbed her bowl of fruits, refilled it with more while in the process getting another glass of milk.

Turning on the T.V, she had flipped through the channels until she had came across _Rick and Morty_. She had watched the newest episode with Naruto last Sunday. They both had matching shirts, except he had _Morty_ and she had _Rick_ printed on their shirts. They had szechuan sauce drizzled on their Mc'Nuggets. Naruto only eats the nuggets on sundays nights, shearing them with Sakura as they watched the colorful cartoon with its quaky adventures.

All of sudden her phone had rungged, with a mouth full of food she had dug her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out the black device.

"Hello?" Sakura asked through the phone. On the other line, she heard rustling of fabric grinding against each other."Hey, So did you decide what your going to do this weekend?" Ino asked, she had totally spaced out on calling Ino. "Yea, I decided that I would go with you to where ever you are planning on dragging me off to " Sakura said, as she picked at a random cherry in the bowl. Despite her name, she would rather eat ramen with Naruto for a whole year then to eat the sweet fruit that was basking in the juice with the other mixed fruit.

"Great! We can drag Naruto and your brother along with us!" Ino said in a matter of fact tone. "Then it's settled, were going to Shikamarus house tomorrow night at nine, make sure you wear something sexy! Talk to you then, Sakura, bye!" Ino had hung up the phone leaving Sakura's line in a dead tone. "Well then, looks like I'm not going to be able to study tomorrow." Sakura spoke to herself, clicking the end button on her phone.

That night as she laid in bed, she still couldn't help to think about Inos words from earlier today. With a puff of air escaping her lips she had dozed off into slumber.

 ** _AN: I have decided to turn this into a multi chapter despite me being on mobile. Criticism is welcome, but don't be a butt about it. I wounder who Sakura's brother is...Any guess who could it be? I'm glad for those who had tok the time to read Time of Need my first one shot. I am planning on continuing with 'Check and mate'. It will have a new title, and the prologue will be longer. Hopefully we get to meet new characters. Until next time,_**

 ** _Keep it Weird-Bipper_**


End file.
